Love Is All
(Kids Mode) |image = |year = 1974 |mode = Duet |dg = / |artist = & (The Sunlight Shakers) |from = album |tvfilm = |difficulty=Easy |effort=Low |nogm=1 each |nosm= |pc= / to Blue/Green to Red (Beta) |gc= Purple/Red to Yellow |lc= Light Blue |mashup=Sisters Duet |nowc = LoveIsAll (Classic) LoveIsAllMU (Mashup) |audio = |pictos= 85 (Classic) 57 (Mashup)|perf = Shirley Henault (P1) Julien Durand (P2) |dura = 3:29 }}"Love Is All" by & (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in-game) is featured on , , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is dressed like a princess. She wears a golden tiara on top of her orange hair. She also has a pink dress and a pair of pink ballet shoes. On her dress, she has pink, red, and yellow flowers along the neck. P2 'C1' P2 starts the routine as a green frog, with one red "stripe" on each arm. He wears an orange and red diamond-patterned top and orange and red pointed shoes. 'C2' At the end of the routine, he turns into a prince with black hair. He wears a royal red top with a yellow lace circle. He also has black pants, orange cape, and brown boots. Loveisall coach 1 old.png|P1 (Old) Loveisall coach 2 old.png|P2 (Old) (C1) Loveisall coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Loveisall coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) (C1) Background It changes a lot throughout the routine: it starts in a square with a fountain, where P2 starts growing up and playing a mandolin. Then it takes place on many woods in front of a brown cathedral. Then it takes place in a lagoon, and, in the violin's part, a pink heart covers the screen. Then they return to the castle, and then to the square. Mashup has an unlockable Mashup with the theme Sisters Duet. Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. *''Love Is All'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Run the Show'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Die Young'' GM *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Love Is All'' *''Die Young'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' *''Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In'' *''Love Is All'' Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move for each coach in the Classic routine: *'P1:' Put both hands under your chin. *'P2:' Stand straight up and flex with your right arm. Loveisall gm 1.png|Gold Move Loveisall gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand (Die Young). This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. Dieyoungdlc gm 1.png|Gold Move (Die Young) Loveisallmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''Love Is All'' (Sisters Duet) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Declare Your Love! *Love Songs *Hall Of Fame *Kids Corner *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the fourth song to be covered by The Sunlight Shakers. *The cover is faster than the original version of this song. *The backgrounds and dancers are a reference to the fairy tale The Frog Prince. *'' '' marks the second time that only one coach in a duet transforms, with the first time being Gangnam Style. **In this case, P2 turns from a frog into a prince after being kissed by P1 which is another reference to The Frog Prince. *In some images and in the game trailer, P1 wears a light blue dress. This was changed to pink. However, in some images, her pictograms are still blue. You can find P1 with this color while uploading an autodance, in the playlist menu picture or while downloading a DLC. *This is the fourth time in which a Raving Rabbid makes a cameo in the background, after When I Grow Up, Here Comes the Hotstepper, and Make The Party (Don't Stop). **Coincidentally, every other game features a Raving Rabbid somewhere in the background. **However, this is the first time that the Rabbid does not appear live during gameplay, but more as an animated cartoon. *The frog is inspired by the CD cover and in the music video of this song. *'' '' marks the third time in which a coach manages to teleport, after Tell Your World and Love Me Again. *The pictogram bar flashes very fast at the violin part. This may be due to the change in time signature from 4/4 to 6/8. **This makes Love Is All the only song in the series to use a triple meter beat pattern for part of the song. **This is likely why Love Is All is one of only two Just Dance 2015 ''routines featured in the middle of its own Mashup, with the other being ''Birthday. *The routine contains many elements from Rayman Origins and Rayman Legends, two games also made by Ubisoft. **There are even characters from the game. *Although the Mashup is a dance of sisters, Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In has dancers depicted as mother and daughter, while Die Young has dancers depicted as friends. There are many other dances in the Mashup with dancers seen as friends but in this case, intended to be sisters. *P2 in his frog form was used on the official picture for Saint Patrick's Day. *On the Xbox 360 store (console only), you may find a Beta element; the singing hearts are visible, but they are blue instead of the pond (referred to as the countryside). *P2 makes a reappearance as P4 in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) in ; however, in that routine, his performer is female. *Since , P1's half coach picture shows her legs (unlike the version) and P2's is marginally rotated towards the right side. *A Party Master Mode was planned for , but the idea was ultimately scrapped. Unused files for it can be found in the ISO of . Gallery Game Files Loveisall cover generic.png|'' '' Loveisall cover generic jdu.png|'' '' (Updated) Loveisall mashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) Loveisall cover albumcoach.png| album coach Loveisall cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach loveisall_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Loveisall cover albumbkg jdu.png| album background Loveisall banner bkg.png| menu banner Loveisall map bkg.png| map background Loveisall_cover.png| cover (Classic) Loveisallmu cover.png| cover (Mashup) Loveisall cover@2x.jpg| cover LoveIsAll_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Loveisall cover 1024.png| cover Loveisall p1 avatar.png|P1 s avatar on Loveisall p2 avatar.png|P2 s avatar on and later games 200205.png|P2 s golden avatar 300205.png|P2 s diamond avatar Loveisall pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Loveisall_jd2015_menu.jpeg|'' '' in the menu Loveisall_jd2015_routineselect.jpeg| routine selection screen Loveisall_jd2015_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Loveisall_jd2015_scorescreen.jpeg| scoring screen Loveisall_now_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen (outdated) Loveisall_now_scorescreen.jpeg| scoring screen (outdated) Loveisall_jd2016_menu.jpeg|'' '' in the menu Loveisall_jd2016_load.jpeg| loading screen Loveisall_jd2018_menu.jpeg|'' '' in the menu Loveisall_jd2018_load.jpg| loading screen Loveisall_jd2018_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Loveisall_jd2019_menu.jpeg|'' '' in the menu Loveisall_jd2019_load.jpeg| loading screen Loveisall_jd2019_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Promotional Images Loveisall p1 promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach (P1) Loveisall p2 promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach (P2) Loveisall saint patricks day.jpg|St Patrick s day post Behind the Scenes Loveisall p1 dress.png|P1 s dress in real life Beta Elements Loveisall beta gameplay 1.png|Beta gameplay 1 (P1 s dress is light blue instead of pink) Loveisall beta gameplay 2.jpg|Beta gameplay 2 (P1 s dress is light blue instead of pink) loveisall promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta version 1 (P1 s pictogram is still light blue in spite of her outfit using its final colors) loveisall promo gameplay 2.png|Beta version 2 (P1 s pictogram is still light blue in spite of her outfit using its final colors) loveisall promo gameplay 3.jpg|Beta version 3 (P1 s pictogram is still light blue in spite of her outfit using its final colors, and the background is different) Waiting coach 2 col@2x.png|Beta outfit for P1 (appearing while downloads a DLC) Loveisall p1 beta playlist icon.png|P1 s Beta outfit in the Playlists icon Loveisall p1 beta.png|Another picture of P1 with the Beta outfit jd2015 party master proof.png|Files for the unused Party Master Mode. Others Loveisall background 1.jpg|Background 1 Loveisall background 2.jpg|Background 2 Loveisall background 3.jpg|Background 3 Loveisall p2 inspiration.jpg|Frog Dancer inspiration Naenae coach 4.png|P2's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) homecoming promo loveisall.jpg Videos Official Music Video Roger Glover & Guests - Love Is All (1974) Teasers Love Is All - Gameplay Teaser (US) Love Is All - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Love Is All" - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (06)Love Is All -The Sunlight Shakers 五星评价 Love Is All - Just Dance Now "Love Is All" - Just Dance 2016 Love Is All - Just Dance 2017 Love Is All - Just Dance 2018 Love Is All - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' "Love Is All" (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Extraction Just Dance 2015 Masked Extraction Love Is All References Site Navigation es:Love Is All de:Love Is All Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Henault Category:Covered Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette